


Beauty and the Beast Master

by MothyMoth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, based on the disney classic as opposed to the 1982 film staring Marc Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothyMoth/pseuds/MothyMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse, an enemy, a dark castle; What better circumstances for love to bloom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Raven Man

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a Lord lived in a shining castle, with twins born of a woman far below his station. Although he had everything his heart desired and his position allowed, the Lord was passive, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter’s night, a beast of a man with a raven on his shoulder came to the castle. The man offered two of the raven’s feathers in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by his beastly appearance, the Lord sneered at the gift and turned the man away, but the Raven Man warned the Lord not to be deceived by appearances, for the real beast is found within. When the Lord dismissed him again, the Raven Man revealed himself to be a dark and powerful sorcerer.

The Lord tried to apologize, but it was too late, for the Raven Man had seen that there was no love in the Lord’s heart. Seeing the two young faces of the Lord’s children peeking out of a large window, he cast a spell on them and left. Ashamed of his mistake, he sent his children to a small isolated castle with a few caregivers to keep them safe. The two feathers the Raven Man had offered were truly enchanted feathers. They became two small ravens, each with a broken wing, that would remain with the twins until they turned 25. If they could learn to love another, and earn that love in return, by the time the ravens took first flight, the spell would be broken. If not, they would be doomed to remain cursed for all time. As the years passed, the twins began to despair. Isolation made them bitter, aggressive, and ill-mannered. The few guests they saw when the twins first arrived were scared away by their unrefined behavior. They lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love such beasts?


	2. Little Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Winters Crest, what could go wrong? As it turns out, quite a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr mothulhuwrites.tumblr.com for updates on writing, random head-cannons, and self deprecating humor.

The town of Whitestone was quiet, or would be if it weren’t for a cottage on a hill, just on the outskirts of town. As the sun rose, most of the residents of Whitestone were jolted awake by a loud _boom_  that no doubt came from the de Rolo’s. Of the two siblings that lived there, no one could quite figure out which one was more of a nuisance. The younger girl, Cassandra, was known to be a troublemaker while Percival, her older brother, was peculiar and reclusive. It was not unusual for the townsfolk to spend their time complaining about the odd siblings, especially when they were short on gossip. A day that started with yet another explosion gave the women decorating the town much to speak of. Mildred grabbed a few rolls of thick red ribbon and climbed up a ladder

“She has no concept of propriety!” She said while she hung the ribbon ”Did you hear the unsavory things she said to Robert Fletcher? Even the butcher was red in the face after her outburst.”

“Not to mention what she did to Harold, the shepherd's son. After talking with her for five minutes she left in an angry state, and the next night he found a whole beehive in his bed.” Another woman, Rosey, added as she began lighting candles. Mildred sighed and shook her head

“She has a lot of promise. She would be quite a lovey girl if her brother would reign her in.” Mildred said

“I doubt he ever will. Not only does he let her act out of turn, he turns his wit on those who try to  He’s too focused on those inventions of his. This morning he almost blew the roof of their house. You can smell the black powder even in the square.” Rosey countered

“And not only is he unmarried, but he’s turned down almost every eligible girl in Whitestone.” Mildred said in a scandalized tone.

“Say what you want about them, but they give us something to talk about. I think our lives would be awfully boring if it weren’t for them.”

They looked at the speaker as though she had spoken another language. She was pushing a cart filled with wreaths down the street.

“What? I’m allowed a little drama in my life. It’s even better that it’s not my own.” She started to walk away, but turned on her heel with a flustered look.

“I’m sorry, I almost forgot to give you this.” She handed them each a wreath made of leaves and flowers. “Have a nice day!” The red haired woman called to them as she continued to pass out her wreaths. Mildred and Rosey waited until she was out of earshot.

“That Keyleth is almost as strange as the de Rolo’s.” Mildred whispered with a grin.

The women giggled and went back to decorating. Neither of them noticed the black carriage that moved through the streets, to the outskirts of town, and make it’s way up the hill toward the de Rolo’s house.

 

* * *

 

The de Rolo’s house was small and modest, just enough rooms for the remaining de Rolos. The only thing that made it different from other houses of their size was the workshop that was attached to it. It was supposed to be an extra room, but Percival and Cassandra found that if they wanted their dinners to stop tasting of wood shavings, black powder, or bits of metal, they should probably find a different area to work in. The siblings were luck enough to have separate rooms, though neither of them used them very often. Percival often fell asleep in his workshop while Cassandra often was out exploring Whitestone or the surrounding forest. As much as the de Rolo children were looked down by the residents of Whitestone, none of them held any animosity toward them. The only people they had to worry about were Lord and Lady Briarwood, the people in charge of Whitestone. Percival was young when he started tinkering. He was just as young when he showed off his inventions at the Winters Crest Festival. He was just as young when the Briarwoods took interest in his ideas. They had been trying to get his designs for years, he always made excuses, but recently they have been getting more persistent.

Cassandra threw open the door to the workshop. It was as messy as always. A forge was barely lit, papers littered every table, different projects were in different piles; a pile of swords were next a grinding wheel, metal gears were next to small watch, odd wood shapes were on a table next to the door, an entire shelf in was filled with object waiting to be fixed or created. Percival was leaning over a desk trying to complete a very intricate piece of metalwork. When Cassandra barged in, it took all his control not to be startled and risk break what he was working on.

“Percy, they’re coming.” She said, taking a rug off the floor and pulling up loose floorboards. She began to pull them up and placing metal pipes and bits of wood underneath them, while Percival grabbed his sketchbook and as many of the loose papers as he could and placed them in a box hidden by the rafters. He helped Cassandra pick up some of the heavier pipes and hid them carefully. After hastily throwing the rug over the loose floorboards, Cassandra sat in a corner and started stitching a few pieces of leather together and Percival began sharpening a sword. What little sunlight came through the doorway was blotted out by two stately figures. Their shadows creeped up the floor and on to the walls. They feigned surprised, stood up, and faced them. The siblings stood in unison and bowed.

“Lord Briarwood, Lady Briarwood. What a pleasant surprise.” Cassandra said with a forced smile

“Please, come in.” Percival added gesturing into the workshop

“Percival, Cassandra! It is so wonderful to see you today.” Lady Briarwood smirked as she spoke.  

She entered first, walking toward the center of the room, observing the room. Lord Briarwood only took a few steps in, taking care to stay close to the door.

“Thank you, Lady. Forgive us we did not have time to prepare for your arrival.” Percival said

“Clearly.” Lord Briarwood said haughtily.

Percival realized what he must have looked like. He was covered in sweat and soot as a result of working so close the forge and covered in small scars and burns as a result of the explosion that morning. His hair was unkempt, his clothes were blackened and torn, and his glasses were smudged and skewed. He was glad Cassandra looked somewhat presentable.

After a brief and awkward silence, Percival attempted to move the conversation along.

“Is there any reason in particular you’re here? I’m sorry, but your order won’t be ready for another week.” He said, gesturing toward the sword he was sharpening

“Ah, Percival,” Lord Briarwood said, his voice became a bit more jovial since his last comment “, we’re not here because of swords and daggers. When we were roused from our sleep this morning by the sound of another explosion, we had to investigate its source.”  

“What happened?” Lady Briarwood asked, her voice almost concerned. Percival tensed. He had always been hesitant to give them any information on what he was working on. This morning he was actually test firing his most complex project to date, but after the first shot it fell apart. He would be damned before he told the Briarwoods that much, so he lied.

“I was playing with the composition of black powder, seeing if I could make a more debilitating explosion as opposed to a lethal one. When I tested my creation it... didn’t go well.” Percival tried to look upset as he spoke.

“Oh my, was there any damage done?” Lord Briarwood asked.

“Not much at all, everyone one the eastern side of Whitestone just got an early start to their day.” Cassandra cut in, trying to keep her voice bright.

“But Percival, what if your concoction had been more explosive? Something more unstable could have injured yourself or your sister.” Lady Briarwood took a step toward Percival, he took a step back in return and felt the edge of a table

“And we know how much you care for her.” Lord Briarwood added, taking a step in Cassandra’s direction, backing her into a corner. Cassandra crossed her arms

“Do you have any other business with us, or will you be leaving soon?” She said curtly.

Lord and Lady Briarwood laughed when she said this.

“We can’t come and check on our favorite tinker? So untrustworthy.” Lord Briarwood shook his head before continuing “However, now that Cassandra mentions it,-” Cassandra rolls her eyes “-Percival’s idea for a debilitating explosion would be very useful to us. We would love to see the notes on that composition you created, perhaps we could find more qualified people to look into it.”

“We are be willing to compensate you greatly for it.” Lady Briarwood added. Percival thought for a minute, or at least he pretended to, before responding.

“Lord, Lady, as much as I appreciate your offer I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline it.” Lord and Lady Briarwood frowned.

“Well, if that is your wish, we will honor it.” Lord Briarwood replied, backing toward the door

Lady Briarwood leaned close to Percival.

"Percival, you might want to change your business strategy. A little bird told me that taxes are about to be raised and I don't know how well you and your sister will fare. Especially given how much you already owe." She whispered, then straightened up again “I’m afraid we can’t stay much longer. We have business to attend to in town.” Lady Briarwood said as she followed her husband to the door.

“It has been very nice to see you again.” Lady Briarwood said

“We hope to see you both at the festival tonight.” Lord Briarwood remarked.

“Good day.” Percival and Cassandra said as they bowed at the Lord and Lady’s backs. They left the workshop, following tracks in the snow to their carriage. Percival and Cassandra watched to make sure the carriage left completely before relaxing. They both collapsed into chairs and breathed a sigh of relief.  

“Are you alright?” Percival asked Cassandra

“Yes, are you?” She answered

Percival only nodded

“Percy?” She started

“Yes?” He replied

“What are we going to do?” Cassandra asked

“I don’t know. We can’t leave, our entire lives are here. We can’t fight them. They aren’t being outright aggressive. There’s not a lot we can do.” Percival responded, running his hands down his face.

They remained in silence for a minute, Percival pulled out his sketchbook again as Cassandra went back to stitching leather.

“We should go to Yennen.” Cassandra offered

“When I finish their order, I’ll visit Yennen. I’ll give him my designs for safekeeping, ask him for advice, and while I’m in Emon I’ll get some of our inheritance as well. Until then, we’ll have to hope they don’t arrest us for skipping on taxes or something.” Percival said, the majority of his focus on his metal work

“Or that they don’t find another reason to arrest us.” Cassandra added grimly

They continued to work in silence until Cassandra spoke up again.

“I could go on my own.”

“No.”

“Percy, I-”

“Cassandra, the woods are far too dangerous.” Percival said as he put his work down and turned toward her

“If we don’t give them what they want soon, it will be dangerous here.” She replied

“If the Briarwoods find out either of us plan on leaving before we pay, they could have us arrested before we cleared the door. They have people watching the woods.”  He argued

“And you know I could make it past them.” She countered

“Regardless of your ability, it’s not necessary right now. We have some time before we need to go to Yennen, and we might be able to make the money we need for the taxes we owe tonight.” Percival said, Cassandra seemed to think it over.  

“I almost have Ms. Miller’s clock fixed as well.” She added, begrudgingly

“I didn’t know you were working on that.” Percival smiled,

“Well, I can’t exactly make money harassing the men in Whitestone.” She replied

“Could you help me prepare for the festival? We finished up the sparklers last night, but I still have gems that need to be set and modifications to make on the puzzles.” He offered

“I’ll take the puzzles, you work better with metal.” Cassandra accepted

 

* * *

 

Later that day, the brother and sister had almost forgot their morning. Percival and Cassandra made their way toward the main square with a cart filled with handmade trinkets. Snow had begun to fall, so they became focused on staying warm and arguing about whether or not they were late.

Whitestone was a quiet town. Its residents did not enjoy ostentatious displays or flashy spectacles.  The only fantastic thing the town did was the annual Winter’s Crest Festival, where the town transforms itself into something that appears like a dream to children and an escape from reality for adults. Beautiful decorations and lights are placed in every house. The main square is filled with games, foods, and gifts and at the end of the night people begin to tell stories for the entire town to hear.

This year was no disappointment.

The buildings were decorated in ribbons of every color imaginable stretched from building to building, every door was adorned with a wreath, glass spheres hanging from every available surface, and what must have been thousands of candles placed across the town. It looked like a painting: The snow covered town in a web of ribbon, dotted with flickering candles that looked like stars. They passed a very elaborate puppet show in front with a crowd of children enthralled in the story unfolding before them. People left their houses, then went back in to grab a few more layers when they realized just how cold it was. Drunken singing was heard from the local tavern. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Children were running past, playing games or showing off their new toys. As they neared the square, they could smell bread baking. The first thing they saw a towering evergreen tree decorated as extravagantly as the town was. The square was littered with stalls and carts. Music and laughter seemed to echo off the walls, making an oddly pleasant cacophony. On the other side of the square was a stage, currently being used by a few acrobats doing different rolls and flips. As they sat up their cart in front of the tree, Cassandra nudged Percival.

“I told you we were going to be late,” She teased.

“Technically, we’re not late until people start leaving.” He replied

It wasn’t long before they had their first customer and their work for the night began. They spent the next hour talking with customers, sending each other to get different snacks or drinks, or enjoying the jovial atmosphere.

“Percival, Cassandra!” Someone called. Cassandra craned her neck to see over the crowd, but Percival found the caller almost immediately. Keyleth was making her way toward them. The strange woman was a new friend, she had only been at Whitestone a few years, but she was one of the few people the de Rolo children had any real affection for. Percival and Cassandra smiled warmly when they first saw her.

“Keyleth! How have you been? It’s been so long since we’ve seen you.” Cassandra asked when Keyleth approached their cart.

“I’m sorry, I’ve either been in my house or collecting supplies. I would have come to visit but I’ve been making wreaths.” Keyleth replied, her smiling falling

“Oh, it’s quite alright, we probably wouldn’t have been much company. We’ve been working been our projects as well.” Percival assured her, her smile returned.

“That reminds me, I have something for you.” Keyleth said, reaching behind her. She pulled her hands up and revealed a wreath. It was made of evergreen needles and had blue and purple flowers weaved in it. Percival liked the gesture more than the gift, but Cassandra loved it.  Cassandra grabbed it and examined the flowers.

“I thought these flowers didn’t grow in the winter?” She asked excitedly

“I found an underground hot spring in the forest where they grow all year round.” Keyleth responded

“Can you show me where?” Cassandra asked as she passed the wreath to Percival.

“Of course. Name the day.” Keyleth turned to Percival

“So, do you like the wreath?” she asked   

However, before he could answer, he saw Lord and Lady Briarwood take the stage after the entertainers.

“Please tell me they’re opera singers.” Cassandra joked

Percival would have thought someone would have to get the crowds attention, but all eyes were on the couple.

“Thank you all for coming on this magnificent night.” Lady Briarwood called, the crowd cheered in response, but quieted themselves after a few seconds “We are very sorry to interrupt the festivities, I was told that the Battle of Rangmir was coming up next-” She was interrupted by cheering. Lady Briarwood met these cheers with a fierce glare that would stop the wind and made short work of the excitement. “-However we had to thank someone who is about to become a very important man in Whitestone.” She gestured toward Percival, the crowd turned to face him. He cursed under his breath.

“Percival de Rolo!” Lord Briarwood called “Percival, please join us on the stage.” Lord Briarwood motioned him on the stage.

 _Let me guess, I’ve agreed to sell my designs to the Briarwoods so they can make the town better,_ Percival thought as he made his way through the crowd.

“Percival’s inventions are something of the future, his ideas and designs will help us to expand and improve Whitestone.” Lady Briarwood explained while he climbed on stage.

Percival smirked at how close his thoughts were to their statement. He faced the crowd.

“Perhaps he might make us the richest town in Tal’dorei.” Lord Briarwood said, placing a hand on Percival's shoulder. Talks of riches got people excited, they began cheering.

“So Percival, do you have anything to say?” Lord Briarwood asked, him and his wife wearing matching grins, almost daring him to find a way out of this. If he accepted this he would have to give him his designs, and if he refused and called the Briarwoods out there would surely be retribution. Percival looked over the crowd, caught Cassandra’s worried glance, and decided to lie. He steeled himself for a moment before speaking.

“Thank you for the appreciation, but I’m afraid the Briarwoods have spoken without finalizing our deal. I’ve sold my designs to another inventor in Emon.-” The crowd groaned, the Briarwoods expressions hardened, Cassandra smiled encouragingly “-However, tonight I have brought you some very fascinating things to play with.” He motioned to Cassandra, who ignited two sticks that became a fountain of multicolored sparks. The crowd was transfixed, but unsure of what had just happened.

“And we’ll be giving metal puzzles for free.” Percival announced The crowd seemed pleased and began to head toward their cart “Please accept my apologies and enjoy the Battle of Rangmir.”

As he went to leave, Lord Briarwood grabbed him.

“I think you have made a mistake, de Rolo.” He growled

“I think you should have made a deal with me as opposed to one with the town.” Percival whispered back, pulling a metal puzzle and a sparkler from his coat.

“Have a pleasant Winter’s Crest.” He said before leaving. He could feel their stare on him as he went to his cart. The crowd was actively avoiding him, so it did not take him long to navigate through the mass of people. When he finally reached her, Cassandra was busy passing out metal puzzles and selling sparklers to what seemed to be the entirety of Whitestone.

“Thank you for lighting the sparklers.” He said to her

“I’m glad they didn’t blow my hands off.” She replied

“Are you alright?” Cassandra whispered

“I just humiliated the leaders of our town and myself,  and told the residents I care more about money then the advancement of the town. Of course I am” He replied coldly.

“Is there anything I can do?” Cassandra asked, collecting a few metal puzzles for a nearby family

“Just be prepared to leave as soon as the carts empty, I don’t think we should linger here very long.” Percival replied

It took them half an hour for their entire cart to be emptied. The entire walk back, they felt like they were being watched. As far as they knew, the Briarwoods weren’t known for violent retribution, but they couldn’t help but feeling they would be the first case. Not to mention that rich, titled people always have been good at covering up their crimes. While the full moon did light the path back home, it cast terrible shadows, everyone seeming like an adversary. When they finally got in their home and out of the cold, Cassandra stopped Percival before he went to get firewood.

“Percy.” She began “You did the best thing you could have.”

“Thank you.” He left the house.

After the Winter’s Crest Festival, the de Rolo’s guessed they had little time, so they decided to send Cassandra to Yennen with his designs. It was only a half days journey from Whitestone to Emon by horse, but that required getting one which took longer then expected to obtain. Percival was able to finish the Briarwoods order and Cassandra fixed Ms. Millers clock, but it still took them another two weeks to raise enough money for a horse. They told Keyleth their plans in case something went wrong. If Cassandra wasn’t back in three days and if Percival wasn’t heard from in that time, she was to go to Emon and tell Yennen of their problems. Cassandra left after promising to stay safe and urging her brother to do the same.

The Briarwoods were smart. They didn’t want the people of Whitestone to think they were arresting Percival because of what happened at the  Winters Crest Festival, so they waited. It was just under a month when Percival heard the urgent pounding on his door. It was hours after Cassandra had been sent off, the sun had just begun to set.

“Just a minute!” He called as he walked slowly to his door. He knew what waited for him. Percival opened the door to three town guards. He didn’t beg or plead, he only asked if he could leave a letter for his sister. They let him. When he left one guard led him away while the other two searched his house. He didn’t ask what he was being arrested for, he doubted the guard would know. He was glad that Cassandra wasn’t there, she would likely get herself arrested trying to stop them. Percival only thanked every deity he knew that his sister was safe.        

 

* * *

 

 

The night was falling fast, the air turning cold, but her lungs were burning. It has been hours since Cassandra lost her horse, or to be more accurate, since she had it shot out from under her. She had not stopped running. She tried to push back the fear she was feeling, she clutched her brothers sketchbook to her chest, but it would be days before anyone would notice she was gone and if these were the Briarwoods men chasing her, she doubted anyone would be able to help. Cassandra hid behind a tree for a moment, long enough to catch her breath and figure out where she should go. The woods were thin and she was toward the top of a hill, so she glanced out at the sky to find the guiding stars and saw something even more hopeful. Cassandra saw the roof of a building peeking out from a distant sea of trees. She was smiling until she heard snapping twigs behind her. She took off running toward where she saw the roof. She heard arrows fly past her and saw them embedded in the trees she ran past. She kept running down the hill, only diverting from her course when she heard running water in the distance. She took a chance and a sharp turn toward the noise. After running for five or ten minutes, thick bramble bushes greeted her. She pushed through them and soon saw a creek, about ten feet across. The snow on the ground told her it was a bad idea, she would freeze to death, but if she put enough difficult terrain between her and those chasing her she could buy herself some time. Cassandra pulled the sketchbook close to her and ran through the creek. The freezing water almost shocked her still, but she kept going. When she was in the middle of the creek her foot slipped and she was sent tumbling forward. She was entirely submerged in the water, but luckily there was enough water that she did not collide with any of the debris in the creek. She pulled herself up. The air felt like knives on her skin.

“There she is!” Someone shouted from behind.

Cassandra looked back and saw two men holding bows, each was wearing dark leather armor with a crest Cassandra knew belonged to the Briarwoods. They were grinning madly at her until, all of a sudden, they weren’t. They looked past her and their faces changed from prideful to very frightened. The guards looked at each other and took off running. Cassandra did not know what they saw, but she liked seeing men flee in terror. She ran toward what scared the guards, toward that side of the woods, and found it empty. Exceedingly empty, she no longer heard birds singing, just the creek she left. She was shivering violently as she began to run again toward the roof. As she got to the base of the hill, she saw a castle with a wrought iron fence surrounding it. Cassandra felt hope rise in her, hope that became threatened by a howl she heard coming from behind her. She didn't stop running when she felt the ground beneath her become hard, almost like an old cobblestone road, maybe someone would come by here who could help her. She didn’t stop running when she neared the front gate that was already partially open, the thick bars of it meant safety. She didn’t stop running when she heard heavy paws fall behind her, whatever wolves chased her couldn’t stop her when she was so close to being safe. Cassandra pushed the gate open and closed it quickly behind her, collapsing against them to hold them close. She struggled for breath as she felt the wolf near the back of her neck and felt it breathe. She couldn’t help but shake, from both the fear and the cold. It started growling. She heard something shift behind her. Cassandra held her breath. Another howl erupted from behind her, she covered her ears. This time, there was a response from deep in the forest. She heard the wolf behind her run toward the second howl. Cassandra felt the pain in her fingers and toes becoming a numbing sensation. She looked forward and saw doors open. Her vision began to blur and darkness crept in the edges. She saw two figures hurry toward her, one abnormally large and the other was exceedingly short. Cassandra was incredibly tired, her lungs stung, she had ran for a long time today. She closed her eyes just before they reached her. Before she lost consciousness, Cassandra heard a deep, rough voice speak.

“Is still she alive?” She felt someone touch her neck

“I think so, but we need to get her inside.” A softer voice spoke this time.

She felt someone pick her up just before she drifted into a weightless, painless, and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, it will get better, I've just always sucked at writing the beginning of a story. I changed the geography of Tal'dorei a little bit, I'm sure you wont mind. I'm still working on dialogue, and the formatting on this website is a bit odd for me. Anything I didn't explain in this chapter will get explained at some point, don't worry. The next chapter will hopefully be done in a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading.  
> -EDIT: I added three words so the word count would be an even 5000

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the title, laughed, then came up with the plot. Sorry if this is a little short, I'll post the next chapter by the end of the week. I'm a college student, so I'll try and get as much of this done as I can before school starts. I plan on finishing this, but it might take some time. The curse will be talked about more in a later chapter, but I will say it's not exactly the same as the Beast from Disney.  
> -Saturday night-   
> Sorry, I had a long day, I'll finish up editing and post it tomorrow. I have a tumblr now, mothulhuwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
